


The secrets in the makeup

by Iziscoolerthanyou



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), F/F, F/M, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iziscoolerthanyou/pseuds/Iziscoolerthanyou
Summary: Dicks siblings want to know where he’s hiding all these tattoos. Or, the one where Dick keeps finding his siblings giving each other tattoos at random times.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 17





	The secrets in the makeup

Shrill and dull at the same time - the sound of familiar ink-bearing needles thrumming into someone carried through the aged walls, drifting from one room to the next, drawing Dick to the edge of sleep - waking him enough to carry him from his blissful bed towards its origin. The epicenter of sound growing warmer and more pressing with every bare-footed step. The curiosity still two levels of alertness away by the time his hand had found the door and his eyes had discovered the scene, sleepy and confused, but not without recognition. 

“I thought I heard a tattoo gun,” Dick murmured, closing the door behind him and settling on the floor of Tim’s room to watch the scene unfold. 

Tim lay on his stomach, bed stripped down to only the fitted sheet and the pillow tucked under his upper body, wearing nothing but his boxers. Dami, to Dick’s surprise, was curled up quietly in the windowsill - watching with an alertness that betrayed his relaxed posture. Jason was sitting on the desk chair, where he’d pulled it up beside the bed, tattoo gun hovering above Tim’s lower back in his gloved hand. The whole scene was pretty far from anything Dick’s sleep-deprived brain would’ve expected to find at 3am.

Somehow that made it feel more normal.

Jay paused in his work, quirking an eyebrow at Dick like he had two heads and lived in a cardboard box. “You’re not mad?” He wondered, weary and guarded, but relaxed enough by the knowledge B was out of town to not immediately escalate the situation when Tim’s skin was still waiting for what looked like hours more worth of work.

Dick snorted. “Why would I be mad? I’m a lot of things, little wing, but I’m not a hypocrite!” He huffed. Indignant. 

Tim leveled him with that no nonsense glare, deadpanning, “sure you’re not, Dick.” 

But Jason hadn’t missed the important point in that statement. His tone was uncharacteristically even as he picked up the rottery and began again. “So when’d you get a tattoo?” 

Dick leaned back on his hands, gazing up at his little brothers. “The first few must’ve been around...” he paused to try and pinpoint how old he’d been then. He was still with the circus for the first three, though, it hadn’t been too long before Zuko cut the ropes and killed his parents. “Maybe two months before B took me in? I’m not sure, it was that year though.”

Jason pulled away from his work again to stare at his older brother, stunned. Tim was staring at him in that way he sometimes did when reminded that not everybody’s childhoods were as sterile and cold as his. Dami just looked bored, which Dick would circle back to in a minute. Right after...

“What.” Jay gawked at him, less asking and more... lecture? 

“Does B know?” Tim wondered, sounding adorably drowsy in the midst of all this.

Dick shrugged. “Father knows about the first seventy-five tattoos Grayson acquired and all fourteen of Todd’s.” Dami interjected flatly. 

“Seventy- where the actual fuck, Dickwing!” Jason crooned.

“Actually, I have a hundred and fifteen,” Dick admitted shyly. Then he turned to Damian. “Stop reading B’s journal, little D, it’s weird!”

“Tt. You are the one that knew where I saw that, Grayson!” Dami grumbled.

“Not a hypocrite my ass...” Tim mumbled, rolling his eyes despite the clear urge to just close them. 

Dick shrugged again. “This your first?” He asked instead of acknowledging the truth of the bite. 

“Mm” Tim hummed assent, finally letting his eyes fall shut just before Jason started in on his back again. 

For a long time, it was quiet. Only the sound of the rotary buzzing away to fill the air, and the steady hum of Tim’s restful breathing. But eventually, curiosity must’ve gotten the better of Jason because, in a hushed tone Dick hadn’t heard him use since he was a kid, he asked, “but *where* are they?” To which, Dick could only grin. 

Damian rolled his eyes, but, Dick noticed, never actually took them off the ever emerging art on Tim’s back. “Kay, I gotta ask, Dami, what are you doing here?” Which was valid enough because just that morning he’d had to break up a fight between the three of them that had definitely resulted in more than a few bites. 

“Tim invited him, the suicidal fuck...” Jason grumbled, though, there was a tenderness to the words that only left Dick with more questions. 

“Yeah and Tim is also letting you go at him with a bunch of tiny needles while he sleeps.... somehow I don’t think Damian is the biggest threat here,” Dick countered, without thinking. 

Jason shot a quick glare at their oldest brother before turning back to his project. “I wouldn’t ever try to hurt Tim now.” He growled out coldly. 

Dick sighed. “I know, Jay. I’m sorry.” 

They lapsed back into silence after that, this time, much less comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m planning on this having more, but idk also, I’ll add more tags or fix these later. I’m too lazy rn...


End file.
